


Comfort

by worriedpeach (skeletonflowers)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Depression, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Reality, Sexual Content, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonflowers/pseuds/worriedpeach
Summary: Based off of Dan's new video, Trying To Live My Truth, in which Dan likes to give Phil nonsexual blowjobs whenever he's depressed.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Julianna (phandommother) for giving me this prompt! I wasn't gonna do it but then I was thinking about Dan sucking cock in the shower and I just had to. I love you very much, so consider this a fic to show you how much I love you. You da real mvp. I'm never gonna get over this video

Whenever Dan’s depressed, he doesn’t really know what to do with himself. It’s like he gets into this certain headspace where nothing sounds good to him, where nothing makes him tick except for putting various things into his mouth. 

Mainly food, if he’s being honest. Or dick. Depends on the day. 

The thing about it, though, is that he didn’t want it to be sexual in the slightest. All he wanted was to put something in his mouth and suck on it in order to relieve his stress. He was practically like a giant baby with a dummy, except he was a twenty-six year old man, and the dummy was a dick, but other than that it was practically the same thing. 

Phil didn’t mind it at all. In fact, he didn’t mind it in the _slightest_. Which would make sense, considering it was Phil’s cock that Dan was sucking, but Dan couldn’t be more grateful for him. He didn’t try to make it sexual in the slightest, didn’t try to push Dan’s head further down to take more of him in. He just sat there, pushing his fingers through Dan’s hair, and let Dan do his thing. 

When it happened, Dan would come padding out of his room. His shoulders would be ridden with exhaustion and his eyes would be kept glued to the floor. Phil always asked him if he was okay, to which Dan shrugged. And then he would climb on the couch next to Phil, lay on his stomach, and pull Phil’s trousers down. 

He was never rough when he did it. He was very gentle. Once he had Phil’s trousers and pants pulled down enough to display his soft cock, Dan would stick the tip in his mouth, suckling like he was trying to drink from a bottle. He would sigh out of his nose, his eyes slipping closed, and just bask in the feeling of Phil’s dick in his mouth, slowly getting harder with each gentle suck. 

The feeling of Phil’s fingers in his hair was soothing, massaging his head and slightly scratching his scalp. In that moment, Dan would feel extremely cared for, and Phil, although turned on by Dan’s mouth, was just eager to please and get his boyfriend feeling better in any way that he possibly could. 

It never went farther than that. It wasn’t kinky. It wasn’t sexual. It was just Phil running his fingers through Dan’s hair and allowing Dan to use his most private area as comfort to soothe his racing mind. 

Besides, Dan’s mouth felt _good_. Of course it did, but maybe Phil was biased. He loved how Dan just lapped his tongue against Phil’s slit, not in order to perform, but instead just to taste Phil on his tongue. He loved how Dan would make little comforted noises in the back of his throat, or tiny sighs that showed just how content he was doing something so simple. 

Phil never wanted it to end, but at the same time, it was hard not to get turned on by the actions after a while of having his dick suckled. He would make sure not to ever push Dan’s head down, respecting that Dan wasn’t trying to initiate anything sexual in nature, but it was sometimes hard to control his hips from bucking in tiny movements. He always caught himself when he did so, and it was never hard enough that it was extremely noticeable or in a way that _choked_ Dan, but he always stopped himself before he could do it again out of respect for his boyfriend. 

When they were situated like that for a long time, long enough for Dan’s lips to swell and turn red, most likely causing them to be extremely chapped, Phil would find himself peaking towards orgasm. He could feel the clenching in his belly and lightly tugged at Dan’s hair to let him know. 

Depending on Dan’s mood, he would either back away, not wanting to eat cum at the moment, or he would just continue to suck, too far gone to really care about it. This was one of the times where Dan backed away, and Phil quickly grabbed a tissue from the coffee table so that he could release inside of it like a teenage boy. 

He didn’t stop petting Dan’s hair throughout though, not wanting to ruin the relaxed mood with his orgasm. Dan’s eyes would always be glazed over at this point, seemingly sated, as Phil mopped himself up and discarded the tissue on the floor for later disposal. 

Sometimes at this time, Dan would be done. But occasionally, he would want to keep going, and both were okay with Phil. Sure, a lot of the time after he’d just came, Phil would be really sensitive, but he didn’t mind. He just wanted Dan to be okay, and if that meant having Dan suckle on him for a longer time, then Phil wasn’t going to turn him down. 

Once Dan was finished, he would pull off, letting Phil’s cock fall away from his lips, and then he would tuck Phil back into his trousers, making sure everything was cleaned up. When that was finished, he would curl into Phil’s side and bury his face into Phil’s lap. A lot of the time, he would fall asleep to the feeling of Phil’s fingers running through his hair, making him relaxed and causing him to temporarily forget about all of his problems. 

It was the perfect coping mechanism for Dan. He had Phil happily obliging, had fingers curling through his hair, and a dick in his mouth. 

What more could Dan need to get a little bit of that stress off of his shoulders? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
